True Love
by xxPennyweather-Muffinfacexx
Summary: One-Shot! Draco/Hermione. When Draco Malfoy gets a burst of courage, what becomes of it? True love?


**A/N: review, one shot. Hope you like. Hermione not with Ron yet, they are just friends!!!**

Hermione was tired and cold, she had dark circles under her eyes and her limbs ached, what she really wanted to do was curl up in front of a fire with a book. But instead she had to rush through Diagon Alley to get new robes as her old ones just hit her ankles, books for the new year and some food because she was starving, before she went to her room at the Leaky Cauldron to wait for Ron and Harry to arrive to get their things.

She pulled her hood over her head and began to run as it was getting colder out lately. After a while she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she quickened her step. Hermione glanced around and thought she saw someone disappearing around a corner but she shook it off because she couldn't afford to scare herself.

Hermione quickly bought her books, snatched the bag out of the shop assistants hand and she ran out of the store. The feeling was getting stronger and she had her hand on her wand just in case.

Then the bottom of her shopping bag broke and all her items fell through. She swore and began to pick them up. Thinking about it later she could have just used magic, but something made her do it the slow way. Perhaps it was fate, which slowed her down that day. And made her see what was right in front of her eyes…

Because then suddenly, pale, slender hands began to pick up her things along with her own frozen, cold hands and fit them into other bags. She looked up… and there was Draco Malfoy. He put her last books into the bag and took it from her hands.. They walked to the Leaky Cauldron in complete silence, but Hermione's brain was racing. What was he doing? Why was he here? Is this a trick? What will he do? Then Draco led her up the stairs and straight to the room that she was staying in.

It was then that Hermione ventured to speak, "How did you know?"

Draco smiled sadly at her. "I was so mean to you, but you know what I wanted to do all the time that I pretended to hate you." He laughed bitterly as Hermione shook her head.

"I wanted to take your face in my hands, tell you I loved you, have you tell me the same thing, then I'd pick you up, spin you around and I would stand on top of the world because that was been the only thing I wanted since I first saw you. But I told my father about the interesting, lovely girl from my class and do you know what he told me?"

Hermione shook her head, looking shell shocked. "He hit me across the face with his belt and he said 'Draco, never forget this: _they aren't human._' He told me not to treat you like one because you weren't. So I _cried_ in my room because I knew. Hermione Granger, I knew that you were the only one that I would ever love. _And I was right._ I can't feel anything for anyone else. _You are my life and you weren't even in it."_

A tear rolled down Draco's cheek and Hermione began to say something but Draco interrupted. "I didn't come here for sympathy, I just wanted to tell you. Because in these times you never know when something might happen to you."

Draco began to leave when Hermione grabbed him by the shirt, "I knew it was wrong," she whispered, her eyes twinkling. "I knew I couldn't love you if you really hated me. _I knew_ that if you just stopped and listened to me you would realise that I was a good person."

Draco smiled, "It was never a case of whether you were good enough for me, it was the other way round."

Hermione laughed, "I knew I couldn't be that wrong, I knew you had to have some feelings for me otherwise I would have hated your guts."

They smiled shyly at each other for a few seconds, then Draco Malfoy took Hermione Granger's face in his hands and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione told him.

They kissed each other with such pent up passion and desire that Hermione saw fireworks behind her eyelids and her knees went weak. His hand on the small of her back made her heart do funny things and when they broke apart for air Draco was whispering something, she strained her ears too hear and it turned out to be, "This is my place on top of the world."

They laughed together and Hermione had never felt so close to someone in her life and Draco had never felt happier. Then in the middle of a passionate kiss they heard voices, "Hermione." Ron called, his feet creaking on up the stairs.

Hermione untangled herself from Draco but their faces were still only a few centimetres apart. "I love you." She said.

"I'll come for you" Draco whispered, he was caressing her cheek and then he was gone.

"Hermione," Ron said. "How are you?"

"Good." She said, having a secret smile all to herself. She knew that Draco would come for her and they would be together….ONE DAY!

**REVIEW**


End file.
